Up To Something
by Dr. That Guy
Summary: Jackson is up to something, and it's up to Miley, Kevin, Lily, and Oliver to find out what it is.
1. Something's Up

**I am back! Once again, I have returned to write another story and once again it's about Jackson. Why? Because I think he is incredibly funny so I hope you enjoy this story**

**I do not own any Hannah Montana characters no matter how much I wish for them…-sigh- anyways…**

Jackson was at home juggling kiwis to keep himself entertained before the big game. Just then, Kevin came in through the door to hang out with Jackson. He was a little confused as to why his friend was juggling kiwis.

"So…any reason why you're juggling fruit?"

"Bored. Any reason why you don't knock anymore?"

"I still need to knock? I thought I knew the family enough not to need to knock"

"What made you think that?"

"You're dad gave me a key to the house" he said pulling out a key to the house.

"Oh…ok then. So you wanna watch the game with me?"

"Yeah, sure. Hey, how come lately you've seemed a little…jumpy?"

"Jumpy? Who's jumpy? I ain't jumpy. I'm just perky. Perky, perky, perky!"

"So then how come yesterday when I asked you 'what's up' you said 'nothing's up. Why would something be up? Why? Do you think something's up? What do you know?'"

"That doesn't mean anything"

"And last week, when I asked if you wanted to hangout, you said you couldn't because you had other commitments to fulfill?"

"Well…you know a lot of stress. Yeah, but I won't do that again. Yup. Nothing else gonna happen" he said unaware he was shaking up the soda he had gotten from the fridge.

"We'll see about that" he said looking at the shaken up soda.

"Sure we…" he said opening the soda and it exploded all over him. "…will"

"You never cease to amuse me, Jackson. So you gonna tell me what's up?"

"What's to tell? Ain't nothing to tell. Yup. There is nothing new or up or happening in my life" he said twitching. "Well…I'll be right back. Need to change my shirt" he said going upstairs just as Miley was coming down.

"Hey, Miley. Have you noticed any thing weird with your brother lately?"

"Lately? He always acts weird"

"I know, but like weirder than usual like he said something unusual"

"Well, yesterday I asked him a question and said that nothing is new"

"Yeah, that's how he's been acting round me lately. You think he's up to something?"

"It's hard to tell with Jackson" she said just as Jackson came down wearing a pink shirt with yellow stars. "Jackson…"

"What, Miles?"

"That's my shirt"

"Oh…I thought it felt a little tight. Well I guess I'll go change again…" he said going back upstairs.

"Yeah, he's definitely up to something"

"Oh, of course" he said agreeing with her. "But what?"

"Only one way to find out"

"You mean spy on him?"

"Yup"

"That's so untrusting, mischievous, and tricky. Let's do it"

"All right. When Jackson is sleeping tonight, we'll set up a plan. Deal?" she stuck her hand out.

"Deal" grabbed her hand and shook it.

**Wonder what they're gonna do. And I wonder what Jackson is up to. Guess we'll just have to find out next time!**


	2. The Plan

**Hola ladies and gentlemen! I am back to continue the story. Well…here ya go**

**I don't own Hannah Montana and it's that simple**

After Jackson and Kevin finished watching the game, Kevin left and Jackson went to sleep. But a few minutes after Jackson went to sleep, Kevin came back into the house as Miley was heading downstairs. "Are you ready for Operation Find Out What Jackson is up to?" Miley said.

"Isn't that kinda long?"

"Well…it was the best I could think of…"

"Well whatever. Let's just think of a way to find out what Jackson is up to"

"Not yet. We have to wait for Lily and Oliver"

"Right…of course…Lily and Oliver…"

"You don't remember them do you?"

"Well I remember Lily. The other guy…I don't really remember"

"He was the guy who spilled potato salad at that barbecue, remember?"

"Oh yeah…him. I still owe him for that"

"Well not tonight. We have to think of a plan" just then someone knocked on the door.

"Let me get it" he said going up to the door. "Who is it?"

"Lily and Oliver" Lily said through the door.

"What's the password?"

"Password? We never got a password" Oliver said.

"Guess you can't come in then"

"Kevin…" Lily began but Miley interrupted her.

"Just let them in, bonehead" she said making him open the door.

"Guess it really is you guys" Kevin said smiling.

"Yeah, you're hilarious. Can we just get this over with?"

"Are you in a hurry, Lily? I mean, don't you wanna know what Jackson is up to?" Miley said.

"Not really"

"You so do. Everyone knows you have a crush on him" Oliver said laughing.

"Eww! I don't like Jackson! He's a goof"

"Which is why you like him" Kevin added.

"Just because you're older doesn't mean I can't hurt you" she said making a fist.

"Oooo! I'm shaking!" he said and couldn't help laughing.

"Why is he here, Miley?"

"Because he hangs out with Jackson a lot. Maybe Jackson will say what he's up to so Kevin's gonna be the informer"

"Ok. First I need to know something"

"What?"

"What's an informer?" he asked as everyone groaned. "What?"

"An informer, Kevin, is someone who informs. It's your job to inform us if Jackson says something suspicious that could help us"

"Gotcha. I can do that"

"Let's hope so…now Lily. You're gonna be the spyer. You're going to spy on Jackson when he's alone"

"Okey dokey"

"Oliver, you're the follower. When Jackson is alone and Lily is spying on him, she's going to contact you and tell you where Jackson is going and you're gonna go there and act like it's a coincidence that you're there"

"All right"

"Now I'm gonna be the asker. Whenever Jackson is home, I will interrogate him. Now does everyone know the plan?"

"Wait. If you're called the asker, when do you ask the questions?" Oliver said confused as everyone groaned again. "What? What did I say?"

"Dude…interrogate means to ask questions, stupid" Kevin said making a face at his stupidity.

"Hey, you didn't know what informer meant"

"Whatever"

Guys, stop fighting! Now do we all know the plan?" Miley asked again.

"Yes" they all said.

"Great. Now we'll execute the plan tomorrow. Everyone go get some sleep and be here by O six hundred hours" she said sounding like someone in the army.

"Isn't that a little early?" Lily said scratching her head.

"Yeah. How about noon?" Kevin suggested.

"No! 6 a.m. sharp! Anyone late will be punished. Now go get some sleep" she said as the three left. When they were out the door, they started to talk.

"So, what do you guys think Jackson's up to?" Kevin said.

"Maybe he's doing something humiliating and degrading and doesn't want anyone to find out" Oliver said.

"Ok…umm what do you think blondie?"

"One: don't ever call me blondie again if you don't wanna wake up one day with tubes on your face. Second: I think he's doing something nice and doesn't want anyone to know because they'll think of him differently"

"That's possible"

"What about you? What do you think he's up to weirdo?"

"Ok, why did you call me a weirdo?"

"Because you are"

"Why?"

"Nevermind. Well this is my house. See you boys tomorrow" she said going to her door and walking in.

"Yeah, she loves Jackson" Kevin said.

"Oh, no doubt" Oliver added as they kept walking to their own houses.

**Well that's the second chapter. I hoped ya like it. If you think there is something I can approve on, tell me. But don't say you hated the chapter because it's not my fault you read it. Ok till next time.**


	3. Early in the Morning

**Hello! I am writing this chapter at this time because I was threatened to lol. Just kidding! well….here ya go**

It was 6 a.m. on a Saturday. Many people would be sleeping and tons of kids would be sleeping in their beds, but at the Stewart home, there was 4 teens, 3 of them barely awake.

"Guys! Wake up!" Miley said screaming into their ears.

"Hold the fries!" Oliver yelled waking up and literally jumping out of the chair he was in. "Ya know...you could also gently wake me up"

"Yeah. –sigh- I can't believe it…Lily and Kevin are such heavy sleepers" she said looking at them, sleeping on the floor next to each other.

"5 more minutes…" Lily mumbled and turning over and laying her arm on Kevin and her in his face. He then opened his eyes and noticed there was a hand in his face.

"Why…is there…a hand…right in my face?" he said annoyed and pushing the hand away from him.

"Hey…" Lily said, starting to wake up. "Who hit me?"

"I did. Your hand was in my face"

"No reason to hit it!"

"Guys! Jackson's still sleeping! Now do we all know the plan and our jobs?"

"Yes…" Oliver groaned.

"Yup" Lily mumbled.

"Sure" Kevin grumbled.

"Great. Now Kevin: You and Jackson are going where?"

"We are going to the beach to rate the girls that pass us"

"That is so like a guy: rating girls on a scale of 1 to 10" Lily complained.

"Hey! It's 1 to 5!"

"Whatever"

"Sides, it's not like you girls don't drool over guys. I mean, you go to the mall or beach or wherever just to see cute guys"

"Yeah, but we never see them because you and Jackson are always there"

"Oh, you're so hilarious I forgot to laugh"

"Will you guys just shut it?" Miley yelled. "You're going to wake Jackson!"

"No, I think you're going to wake Jackson, Miles" Jackson said coming downstairs.

"Ha! You woke Jackson. Great job!" Kevin said sarcastically.

"Shut up…"

"So any reason why you guys are having this little meeting here?"

"No" Miley said quickly.

"Nope" Lily mumbled, still trying to sleep on the floor.

"No, we're just hanging out" Oliver said.

"All right…So Kev, why are you hanging with my sister's friends?"

"Cause…" he started but was interrupted by Miley.

"Well he's here because…well it's actually a funny thing, um…"

"I'm here because I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach, but since you were still sleeping, I decided to wait for you and I kept myself busy by bothering blondie over here" he said lightly kicking Lily's head.

"Will you leave me alone!" she yelled.

"Mmk…but uh yeah, I'll go to the beach. Just let me get my stuff" he said going back upstairs.

"Take your time"

"That was a nice save" Oliver complimented him.

"Yeah…I know. It's a gift I have"

"You mean like getting on people's nerves?" Lily said.

"Oh, wow! Two great jokes in less than10 minutes! You should be on television" he sarcastically said.

"Guys, enough with the wise cracks. Now Kevin, remember you have to see if he says something suspicious that could help us figure out what he's up to"

"Yeah you're the _informer. _You do remember what that means don't you?" Lily said.

"Yeah, I know" he said as Jackson came down.

"Ready, dude?"

"Yeah"

"K. Bye little peoples" he said making fun of them.

"When will you be back?"

"Don't know"

"Why not?"

"Don't care"

"Will you ever stop doing that?"

"Don't count on it. Now let's go" he said walking out the door.

"Bye guys. Bye blondie!"

"Stop calling me…" but she couldn't finish because he closed the door. "Blondie! Ahh! Why do I have to put up with him?"

"Because he's helping us with the plan. Go you two go get some sleep so you'll be ready for later"

"No problem" Lily and Oliver said at the same time, going to sleep in their current positions.

"Not…nevermind" she said going up to her room.

**Well that's the chapter. Sorry I didn't get it up faster, but I've been a little busy. I'll try to update more often. Till next time**


	4. Tanning, Errands, and Dreams

**Hey everyone. Well I really got nothing to say so here's the next chapter**

Jackson and Kevin were at the beach catching some rays. "Hey, did you ever notice that the only people who tan are like old people?" Kevin said.

"Yeah…that's true, dude. So what the heck are we doing sitting here on the beach doing nothing?"

"Yeah! Come on let's go do something!"

"Yeah…what?"

"I don't know. Hey I got it!"

"What?"

"Let's talk about what you're not telling me!"

"Not telling you? Wha..what do you mean 'not telling you'?"

"I mean, there's something you are up to and you're not telling me what it is. Dude, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything"

"I know…but…"

"But what?" he said with hope in his voice hoping he was about to find out what Jackson has been up to.

"But…there's nothing I need to tell. So yeah, I gotta go now. I've got to get ready for my date tonight"

"Jackson it's 11 a.m.!"

"Yeah, but I've got some errands to do, all right? I'll see you later" he said running off.

"Yeah…" he said grabbing a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "Hello, is anybody there, over?" he said into the walkie-talkie.

On the other end of the walkie-talkie was Miley sleeping at her house. She heard a noise coming from the walkie-talkie. She picked up the walkie-talkie and talked into it. "Hello…over" Miley mumbled still half asleep.

"Miley, it's me Kevin. Over"

"Hey. Did you find out anything about what Jackson is up to? Over"

"No, but he acted very suspicious. He said he had a date tonight and had to leave early because he had some errands to do. Over"

"That is weird. Jackson never has errands. Well I'll wake up Oliver and Lily and have them go do their job. Over"

"Ok. So what are they doing again? Over"

"Well I over heard them complaining about their job. Lily decided she didn't want to be the spyer because she really didn't feel like hiding behind bushes and in trees so she somehow convinced Oliver to switch with her. Over"

"I think she just wants to be with Jackson because she likes him. over"

"Well it doesn't really matter. Over"

"Yeah I guess not. Well I gotta go. Over and out"

"Hey wait. I have a question. Over"

"What? Over"

"Why are we saying over?"

"It sounds cooler"

"Oh, ok. Well just make sure you keep your talkie on"

"Yeah, yeah. Over and out"

"K, time to go wake up Lily and Oliver. I'm sure this'll be fun" she said going downstairs to find Lily on the floor and Oliver in the chair he was in earlier. "Guys!"

"Ahh!" Oliver screamed falling out of the chair. "Will you please stop doing that?" he said feeling the new bump on his head.

"Whatever. Lily wake up"

"Uhh…I do…" Lily mumbled.

"What did she say?" Miley asked.

"She said 'I do'" Oliver answered.

"Do you think she meant 'I do' as in marriage I do?"

"I don't know. Maybe if we wait a minute, we'll hear the name"

"Good idea" she said listening to Lily's sleep talking.

"-snore- I love…you…and I'm glad to be Mrs. Lillian…" she mumbled.

"Mrs. Lillian who?" Miley asked annoyingly wanting to know who Lily was talking about. Just then an eye opened on Lily's face and stared at Miley and Oliver.

"Ahh! What are you guys doing!" she said shocked by awaking up to people staring at her.

"Who were you talking about?" Miley asked.

"Talking about where?"

"You were sleep talking about being married to someone and you were saying you were glad to be Mrs. Lillian, but you didn't finish. So who was it?"

"Just someone, ok? So why did you wake me up?"

"You and Oliver have to go follow Jackson"

"K. Come on Oliver" she said grabbing Oliver's arm and dragging him out the door.

"Hey, can you like let me go?"

"Yeah" she said letting go and walking down the sidewalk.

"So who were you talking about in your dream?"

"No one, ok Oliver?"

"You can trust me, Lily. You know that"

"I know and it's nothing. Let's just go do our job, ok?"

"It's Jackson, isn't it?"

"No, it's not Jackson"

"Then who is it?"

"No one! Now just shut up, ok?" she said growling at him.

"Yeah, ok! Just don't hurt me!" he said continuing to walk down the sidewalk with Lily.

**Well that's the chapter. I wonder who Lily likes. I guess we'll just have wait and maybe we'll find out. Till next time**


	5. New Friendship?

Jackson was walking on the beach. He had no idea any was following him and spying on him for that matter. He was just walking and thinking. Oliver was in a nearby tree watching Jackson through his binoculars while Lily was coming up from behind him. "Hiya, Jackson!" she said in her perky voice.

"Uhh, hey Lily. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know…just taking a walk. And you?"

"Same. Just doing some thinking"

"Jackson? Thinking? I didn't know those two words go together" she said with a chuckle.

"Oh, very funny, Ms. Lily"

"Yes, I know"

"You're real modest of yourself, ain't ya?"

"Got that right, buddy boy!"

"So why are you walking with me anyways? How come you're not with my little sister and her future boyfriend, Oken?"

"One: They're not going to get together. Two: I'm not allowed to hang around you?"

"You never have. So what's with the sudden interest?"

"Well I never really gave you a chance. So I want to start over. There's no reason we can't be friends, right?" he started looking around for something. "Looking for something?"

"Am I being Punk'd?"

"What? No. Why do you think you're being Punk'd?"

"Cause my sister's friends are never this nice to me. So what's the catch?"

"No catch. I just wanna be friends? Is that a problem?"

"I guess not…"

"Great. So how about we hang out later? Ok? Ok. Gotta go, bye!" she said running off.

"Hmm…she's up to something…so is Kevin…he was acting a little strange too this morning…" as he was talking to himself he didn't notice that Oliver fell from the tree behind him. "And…for some reason…I feel like I'm being watched…" when Oliver heard this he started to walk away backwards and when Jackson turned his head around to see what was behind him, Oliver dived behind another tree so Jackson wouldn't see him. "Hmm…I guess I'm just being paranoid…-beep beep beep- Oh! I almost forgot about that!" he said stopping his watch from beeping and starting running somewhere. It took a while for Oliver to notice this because the tree he jumped behind had mud behind it and he was now stuck in it.

"Great…first I fall from a tree and now I'm in a mud puddle. Can things get any worse?" it then started to rain really hard and it was thundering. "Of course…" after many falls of trying to get up, Oliver finally got out of the puddle and made his way toward Miley's house.

**That was very interesting…I don't know why I'm saying this… well I'm not gonna be able to update till next Saturday cuz im going to the beach but I'll be writing some chapters down there but if I get enough reviews ill update before I leave. Till then**


	6. Mud Monster Pt 1

**Hey everyone. I am really sorry I havent updated in a while. I was at the beach and on a cruise and I just could not find any time to write any chapters. Even though my school's starting Tuesday, I'm gonna still try to update more often. Let's just say I've had a sudden spark of inspiration. Well on with the story**

Lily had ran back to Miley's house after she left Jackson. She knocked on the door and waited for Miley to answer when it started to rain hard. "Miley! Hurry! It's raining! And hard!" Lily screamed and 10 seconds later the door opened and Lily ran into the house soaking wet.

"Hey, Lily…did you know you're wet?" Miley asked handing her a towel.

"No, Miley…I just noticed…" she said with sarcasm and anger in her voice. "Anyways, I talked to Jackson about us being friends. He's cool with it"

"Great. Now where's Oliver?"

"Umm, not sure…he was in a tree watching Jackson last time I saw him"

"Hmm…hope he's ok. Maybe we should try contacting him?"

"No, the lightning would probably interfere with the communications"

"True. Well I guess we just wait here until Oliver comes…" they sat down on the couch and just sat and stared at the surroundings around them. They were quiet for about 13 minutes before Lily finally spoke up.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno…order a pizza?"

"Already ate. Play truth or dare?"

"Not enough people"

"Well aren't we just a couple of fun loving people?" Robbie Ray said as he came down the stairs.

"Hey, Daddy"

"Hey, Mr. S"

"So what are y'all doing? I mean, besides the fact that Lily's getting my new sofa wet"

"Oh, sorry Mr. S. It kinda started raining as I was outside…waiting for _somebody_to let me in" she said giving Miley the evil eye.

"Oh, just let it go. We're waiting for Oliver to get here. He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago"

"Must've got stuck in the rain or something. And where's Jackson?"

"I dunno" they both said in unison.

"Oh, well that's good to know. Well, I'm going to sleep early so night, bud. Night, Lily"

"K, Daddy. Love you. Good night"

"Night Mr. Stewart" they waited for him to be gone, and then talked about their next phase in the plan.

"Ok, so tomorrow, you and Oliver are gonna follow Jackson, no matter what he does. Even if you had to act like a total idiot, you must make sure Jackson is always in your sight, ok?"

"Got'cha. So now what?"

"Movie? It's a new one. It's about some mud monster"

"Yeah, sure" Miley put in the movie and they started watching the movie. Halfway through the movie they were getting pretty scared and what made it worse was when the power went out. Now they were really scared.

"Hey, Miley?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"Mud, monsters aren't real, right?"

"Of course not. It's just…a movie. A very, very, very scary movie…" she said nervously just as there was a bang on the door.

"AHH!" they both screamed at the same time. "Well…ain't you gonna answer it?" Miley asked shivering.

"Me? It's your house…"

"Oh, yeah. Well…guess I'm going. And Lily? If I don't make it…you can have my Hannah Closet" she said as she made her way to the door. She grabbed an umbrella and stood next to the door. She turned around to look at Lily and then turned around again and opened the door slowly. When she finally got it opened, she looked outside and saw nothing but hard rain coming down. She turned around to tell Lily there was nobody there when she heard a thud behind her. She turned around, and saw what to her looked exactly like the mud monster in the movie.

**Good place to end right? Well I'm gonna try to update more often and I'm sure all you wonderful readers could help me update more often by possibly reviewing? -) till next time**


End file.
